


Home Feels A Lot Like You

by littleangels



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, they are full of so much love and joy and i just want to share it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleangels/pseuds/littleangels
Summary: Yuuri can't help but wonder how fast things can change overtime. But after taking one look at Victor, he realizes he doesn't have to wonder anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, sweet, and sappy because I love Victor and Yuuri. So much. I wish I could write more, but this will have to do for now.

Yuuri wonders when he got used to it. He wonders when he got used to waking up to butterfly kisses and laughter, wonders when he got used to morning jogs along the seashore. He wonders when exactly he got used to cooking for two, wonders when exactly cruel Russian winters suddenly felt so warm.

He tries to think back and wonders when was the last time he had so much fun just hanging around at home with Victor, sliding up and down the hallway in fuzzy socks and sweats, attempting to choreograph his own program.

“No, like _this_ ,” Victor explains, sliding down the hallway as an example. But he leans forward just a little too much and topples face first into the floor.

Yuuri laughs and follows suit so that he falls, too. “Like this?” He giggles when he lands on top of Victor with an _oomph_ , and Victor might have protested with a puff of his cheeks, but they’re both laughing and Makkachin joins their fun, too, resting his giant fluffy self on top of where they lay on the floor.

Yuuri wonders when teasing Victor comes to him as easily as taking a breath, wonders when he got so used to laughing so hard his stomach hurt, wonders when he got so used to such a wholesome feeling of belonging and bliss.

He can’t help but wonder some more because Victor’s staring at him now, on a lazy Saturday morning, as they watch a show—whose title he’s already long forgotten—and lounge on opposites ends of the couch. His face glows with warmth and his jewel-toned eyes narrow with fondness. Yuuri can’t help but smile from his end of the sofa and nudges his husband with his foot.

“You’re staring,” he says with a small laugh. “Something on your mind?”

Victor hums an affirmative, soft expression unchanging. “Just thinking that I must be the luckiest person alive,” he says, and he beams a wide, glinting smile full of teeth, and Yuuri laughs louder.

“You’re a _sap_ ,” he teases.

“But I’m _your_ sap,” Victor replies, holding up his right hand, “ _for life_.”

Yuuri feigns exhaustion, rolls his eyes, but it’s hard to fight the smile blooming at the corners of his lips. Victor has his moments, but he can never stay mad at him for long. “Remind me again _why_ I married you?”

“Because you love me,” Victor says, giggling. He opens his arms and adds, “Come here. Makkachin’s taking a nap so here’s your chance to take his spot.”

“I don’t know…” Yuuri smirks and stays put. “I wouldn’t do that… Makkachin’s like a son to me, you know. I wouldn’t dream of hurting his feelings like that.”

“You’re hurting _my_ feelings and _I’m_ your husband.”

“You are? So that’s what the rings are for?”

“Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, are you gonna keep me waiting with my arms out like this or what?”

Yuuri grins, wide and brilliant, and crawls on over to Victor’s end of the couch to wrap his arms around his torso, and Victor does the same.

“You’re warm,” Yuuri mumbles against his chest. “I always feel cold. Russia’s winters are _brutal_.”

“Well,” Victor begins, softly combing his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, “all you have to do is stay close to me. I’ll warm you up.”

Yuuri smiles and closes his eyes, lets his mind wonder some more. He doesn’t mention that his warmth— _Victor_ ’s warmth—stretches past his body heat and spreads into a feeling in his chest. It’s a dull, longing ache that makes him want to hold onto Victor and never let go.

He remembers when he first found this feeling, all those years ago, way back when Victor was only his idol-turned-coach. He remembers his uncertainty back then because the feeling was new and confusing.

But when he’s hugging Victor on the living room couch in an apartment they share, he’s never felt more sure of this feeling.

“Hey, Victor?” Yuuri looks up to stare at his husband, his Victor, and suddenly, he doesn’t have to wonder anymore. “I love you.”

He watches Victor’s expression go from curious to beaming with pure happiness, and _oh—_  It’s _so_ worth saying out loud, especially when he presses a quick kiss to his lips and cheeks and nose and forehead.

And in the middle of his giggles and half-hearted protests, he hears Victor say, “I love you, too.”


End file.
